


Rose: Celebrate the Holiday

by bench



Series: Kanaya: Make it Happen [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bench/pseuds/bench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kanaya come here, I need you! Why are you doing this? What on earth did Dave tell you?" Your voice is shrill and wavery with need.</p><p>"I believe his exact words were 'Allow me to direct you to some appropriate pornography, dear alien-sister-in-law!'" She too is not entirely in control of her voice. "It was -mmmm- very informative."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose: Celebrate the Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WithoutAnyRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithoutAnyRain/gifts).



> This is a Valentine's Day gift for the wonderful [Chelsea](http://fantastimonsy.tumblr.com). Here are your sexy space lesbians, enjoy.

You are folding laundry when Kanaya bursts into your room without knocking, and you are on your feet with your needles plucked from your sylladex fully ready to deal with whatever new threat the game has thrown at you before you are aware that you have moved. However, when your mind catches up with your body, you see that her arms are full of lavender roses and instead of terror or concern her expression is a combination of nervous and sheepish. 

"What…" Your head is too busy switching from attack-mode to girlfriend-mode to form complete sentences.

"Today is human Valentine's Day! I brought you flowers. Sorry to burst in like that, I didn't mean to startle you. I was just excited and prepared something for you. A surprise. Would you like to see it?" She sounds excited and hopeful, but you are not so keen.

"Valentine's Day? Kanaya, how do you know about Valentine's Day?" It isn't the most surprising thing to come up over the course of your relationship, but it certainly makes the list.

"A few weeks ago Dave told me that it is an important part of human courting and, well, since I am not human and there are so few humans left I thought it would be good to try to keep some of the traditions alive."

"Dave?? What did he tell you?" You are barely able to resist the urge to bury your face in your palms. You long ago stopped keeping track of the date, but of course Dave would know. Knight of Time. Knows what day it is. Wonderful.

Kanaya hasn't answered your question and is standing in your doorway with a considering look on her face, the roses dangling loosely from one hand. 

"Um, Rose, would you perchance be willing to explain the traditions of human Valentine's Day to me? Assuming it’s real that is." 

"Oh it’s certainly real enough. It's a holiday associated with the human Christian religion celebrated in honor of the martyr St. Valentine. Over time it has become somewhat… romanticized."

"That aligns with what Dave told me. And couples exchange flowers and chocolates and -ahem- other things as well, yes?"

"Yes. How interesting." There is no way Dave didn't mess with Kanaya in some manner, but hopefully whatever falsehood he told her won't turn out to be too irritating or mood killing. Or both. "Well in that case may I see this surprise of yours?"

"Yes. No! I am going to do this properly." She thrusts the hand holding the roses towards you like she is throwing a punch, clearly flustered by the way this conversation has gone. "Flowers!"

"Allow me to fetch a vase," you say with ill-concealed amusement. You haven't got a vase but you do have fairly large cup that should suffice. You can alchemize something better later.

"What is a vase?"

"It's what you put flowers in. Don't trolls have flowers?"

"Yes, but they stay outside on the plants. And that's a cup. Are cups and vases the same?"

You stare at each other. Sometimes it's easy to forget how alien she really is. You make a bid for a change of subject before you get so lost in the intricacies of language and object functionality that the whole Valentine's event is entirely derailed. You want to see where it leads and you don't want all of the thought Kanaya clearly put into it to be for naught. 

"So what are we doing next?" 

"Dinner! I cooked." Your heart sinks. Kanaya cannot seem to grasp that, while perfectly capable of eating troll food, humans do not find it remotely appealing. The other trolls seem to find her cooking exceptional, but you are not another troll. You struggle to keep a positive expression on your face while you search for a way to get out of the situation with taste buds intact.

"Oh dear, I am so sorry Kanaya but I just ate! If I had known what you had planned I wouldn't have, but…" You let yourself trail off and try to twist your expression into a facsimile of regret. You didn't just eat but it hasn't been terribly long since lunch and you would rather skip dinner all together than be exposed to grubsauce ever again as long as you live. Fortunately while her face falls, it is not nearly as much as you feared it would. She is clearly excited for whatever was supposed to come after dinner.

"Well that being the case I suppose we can move on to the main event!" She holds out her hand and you take it with a smile, lacing your fingers together. "Now if you would close your eyes…" You do. You also lock away your seer abilities as best you can so that whatever she has planned will be a true surprise.

She guides you carefully into the hallway, talking quietly about her day and inquiring about yours. You walk through the echoing halls for several minutes before Kanaya stops. You hear the sound of a door opening as you struggle not to walk into her. Moving without your seer powers to give you a hint of what is to come is somewhat difficult. She guides you carefully through the doorway, positions you so that you are facing in the proper direction, and instructs you to open your eyes.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." All that's in the room are two chairs and a table holding what appear to be a pair of speakers built along a more troll-centric eye towards aesthetic. There is also what appears to be a small pile of cloth, but you can't make out what it is.

"Take a seat, Rose."

The chairs are of the same construction so you sit in the one closest to you. It is evidently an office chair, fairly comfortable and well padded. 

"This isn't very romantic," you say, keeping your voice light and teasing. It isn't, but troll romance often deviates from human romance and you can be patient.

"It will be in a moment, I promise," she replies primly, but with a hint of nerves. "Now please close your eyes again."

You do so with a small sigh. You have no idea what she is playing at, but you are confused and a bit bored. Since the surge of adrenaline caused by Kanaya bursting into your room and the subsequent irritation at Dave's interference it has been an unusually tame interaction for you and Kanaya. She usually can't keep from touching you, finding your softer skin and warmth "entrancing." All she has done thus far is hold your hand without even giving you a kiss on the cheek. Whatever she is planning must either be huge or something is horribly wrong. You are confident in the former, but there is always that tendril of fear that Kanaya will realize that being with an alien was a stupid idea and call everything off. You force yourself to stop nervously biting your lip.

While you have been contemplating Kanaya's uncharacteristically hands-off approach she has been fiddling around with the things on the table, first playing unfamiliar instrumental music and proving your speaker theory, then picking up whatever was in the pile of fabric with a rustling sound. The feeling of her hands on your arms startles you out of your reverie. You start to open your eyes, but- "don't open them yet."

You find yourself biting your lip again. The pile of cloth was apparently a pile of soft silk scarves that she is now _wrapping around your wrists and arms_ and you are _tied to the chair_. So it's going to be like that is it. Your breathing is already picking up and you try not to shift around in the chair or tug at your bonds. You fail.

"Remember," she whispers, "tell me to stop and I stop." You nod, eye still shut tight.

You hear the sound of Kanaya stepping away from you and the movement of more cloth before a gentle creaking that you assume is the sound of her settling into her own chair. Then she takes a deep breath. "Alright, open your eyes."

She is sitting a few feet away from you wearing nothing but a nervous smile and you jerk your own chair an inch or two across the ground when you try to reach for her. She is so unbearably lovely you just want to feel your hands on her; you want to kiss her breathless.

Possibly as a side effect of your ability to See you have always had a particular need to touch. You have Seen so many possibilities over so many different timelines that sometimes it seems that feeling something is the only way to assure yourself that it is real. You crave touch, or at least the promise of touch, and the way Kanaya has taken that from you is painfully bittersweet. You trust that she will give you the contact you need, but you are also confident that she will give it to you when she is good and ready and no sooner. Not that that will stop you from trying.

"Kanaya, what are you doing? Come over here."

She takes another deep breath before saying "no" in a slightly gleeful voice. 

"Kanaya!" You are definitely not whining.

"I am not going over there, Rose. At least not yet, it would entirely defeat the purpose. How about you convince me? Tell me nice things about myself. Make me want to come over."

"Kanaya this is the least romantic Valentine's day seduction I have ever heard of! It's not fair for you to sit over there all sexy and out of reach. At least when I tie you up I don't leave you alone!" You are irritatingly turned on. You love seeing her naked, but you love feeling her naked much, much more. If all she's going to do is sit there and be tempting you aren't sure what the point of this event is, but seeing her without anything on is torturous. 

"I'm afraid you aren't going to get anywhere talking like that." She's laughing at you, not out loud, but you can hear it in her voice. Goddamnit.

"Fine. Be that way. Things I like about you…" It's not hard to come up with things you like about Kanaya because you like _everything_ about Kanaya. Except for the mischievous streak that landed you in this stupid chair. What you need to come up with are things you like about her that will turn her on so she'll come over here and stop being such a tempting tease.

"I like the sound of your voice, especially the way it resonates in your chest when you are begging for more. I like your hands with their long clever fingers and the way you use them. I love the way you kiss me like I am the last good thing on earth and you can't get enough." You keep your voice low and sensuous as best as you are able and gaze at her like you are dying of thirst and she is an oasis in an effort to convince her of your sincerity. It's starting to work, you can see the tip of her bulge gradually wriggling its way out and from the way she is squirming in the chair you are sure she is smearing it with translucent green. You itch to get it on your fingers, but she is still over there and you are still tied to this fucking chair. And as far is you can see she has no intention of coming closer any time either. You are more turned on than ever and she refuses to do anything about it!

Then she starts toying with her emerging bulge and you feel increasingly desperate. You are doing more than a little squirming of your own, rubbing your thighs together in a pitiful facsimile of the contact you want. You stifle a whine and go back to talking, desperate to illicit more of a reaction.

"I love your tongue and all the magnificent things it can do to me and I love your horns and the way you purr when I have them in my hands." One of her own hands drifts up to lightly rub at the base of her horn evidentially of its own volition while the other continues to toy with her how fully emerged bulge. You want to do filthy things to and with her bulge and she still won't come closer. You ache with this cruel lack of attention, bereft. Your frustration peaks.

"Kanaya come here, I need you! Why are you doing this? What on earth did Dave tell you?" Your voice is shrill and wavery with need.

"I believe his exact words were 'Allow me to direct you to some appropriate pornography, dear alien-sister-in-law!'" She too is not entirely in control of her voice. "It was -mmmm- very informative."

"Oh my god, I'm going to kill him." You want and want and want and want, the chair creaking with the way you are pulling against it. You have only been in this room for maybe fifteen minutes and she has managed to drive you wild in so little time. It is slightly terrifying to be so under someone's thumb, but you wouldn't have it any other way. Well you would have her over here touching you. But no one else.

"You may feel free to do whatever you want as long as you promise not to bring your brother up again, it's -ah- throwing me off." She tilts her hips up so that you can see as she strokes one finger down over her nook and you nearly scream with wanting to join in, your feet slapping at the ground to no effect.

"Kanaya, fucking… just put your feet on my knees or something, at least touch me or I am going to die!"

"Hnnnnn…" She teases at her nook with one hand as the other tugs and squeezes rhythmically at her bulge. You have lost your grip on any dignity you might have had, reduced to a squirming creature whining with need. "N-no. It's so delicious the way you're watching me, god."

Your breathing is harsh, clearly audible over Kanaya's gasping and the quiet music, frequently punctuated by the creaking of your chair as you shift in discomfort. She gasps your name and mumbles in incomprehensible Alternian as she twists her finger and then adds a second. "Oh gods, _Rose_! Yes, don't stop!"

"Kanaya please! Please let me touch you, please touch me, anything, please! Kanaya!" Why is she imagining you when you are sitting right fucking here _begging_ to get your hands on her? This is the hottest, most frustrating thing that has ever happened to you. 

She moans at the sound of her name, writhing in her seat, fingers twisting and hand squeezing. "Oh Rose, I'm so close!"

"Kanaya!" you practically scream and she spills green all over the chair to drip on the floor, your name on her lips.

She sits sprawled for a long moment and your ears are full of your panting breath and the slow drip of genetic material. You wait, fingers clenching and unclenching on the arms of your chair. Eventually she looks up at you and her smile is downright evil. Your arms hurt from where you have been tugging at the silk holding you down, but you tug at them again anyway. The movement is apparently enough to get Kanaya's head running again and she begins the laborious process of standing.

She walks towards where you sit unsteadily, treading green genetic material with each step. You are quivering where you sit, so strung out on need that you can't even think. You have never been so turned on in your life; it hurts. All it would take would be the smallest touch and you would be coming apart, please, please, _please_. She tilts your head and kisses you deeply while the other climbs up under your skirt. You kiss her back with all the desperation you can convey as her hand slides past your knee and up your thigh. Your thighs are as open as you can make them in the confines of the chair and it takes her no time at all to find the one place you need her most. She rubs gently and you come harder than you ever have in your life, sobbing into Kanaya's mouth while your vision fills with sparks.

You drag your eyes open grudgingly at the feeling of Kanaya removing the bonds from your arms.

"Happy Valentine's Day, love."

"Nnnnn." She smiles, taking it as the "I love you" you meant it to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on [tumblr](http://a-bench.tumblr.com).


End file.
